In Innocence
by IllusionOfAghony
Summary: I would not call out to him, just because I was now the size I had been when I had been the equivalent of a five year old human child and was stuck in his stupid-closet. Implied Kurama/Yusuke, Hiei/OC and Y/K/H.
1. Prolouge

_**In Innocence**_

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor am I affiliated with the makers of Yuu Yuu Hakusho.

**Prologue**

_**- Weathering the Storm -**_

_**~*~**_

Hiei POV

_**~*~**_

Fear flooded me and I shook with it, much like the leaves that shook in the wind and snow, which seemed to flood the city. My hands too small to properly grasp the katana at my side and I was forced to do something I am loathed to do in the middle of a fight. I ran. I ran as fast as I could, becoming little more than a black blur as I darted away from the strange demon I had been fighting seconds ago; a demon who had just put a spell on me.

The city was a mass of dark shapes and blinding lights that reflected off of surfaces and the powdered snow. The house, which was my destination quaint, the man I was hunting charismatic and beautiful, and then I encountered two problems.

One; Kurama, that odd fox-spirit-possessed-human, was out.

Two; his human mother had shut and locked his window, my entrance, which was normally unlocked and open, welcoming me in, welcoming me to the first place I had ever felt truly safe, the only place I felt truly safe and wanted. Welcomed.

Hunched in the tree, perched on my tree branch, the 'pathway' to the window I opened my third eye. Jagan. And searched for my foxy friend, his energy easily detected as I remembered it and a vision of him on a couch with the rest of our 'team' our 'family' and a few others, at Yusuke's.

Bitting the inside of my lip I looked at the slightly frosted window and made a quick decision I was sure I would regret, pulling my katana out, having to use two hands just to get the right grip, and wedged it under the window. Yanking down, I heard the sharp snap of the lock and the window opened my katana cracking, brittle with age and near constant use.

A whimper brewed in the back of my throat as I eased the window open fully and spilled inside, closing the window as I heard someone head towards the room, the heavy pad suggesting Kurama's human stepfather was headed over, probably to check and make sure everything was okay. Eyes darting around the cold, dark room I flittered over to the fox-spirits closet.

And luckily, just as I finished easing the door as closed, Kuramas bedroom door opened. "Hmm, strange," the middle-aged human male muttered after a moment before leaving and I sighed in relief only to curse as I found that this side of the closet door did not have a handle on this side of the door.

Having eased the stupid thing closed from the bottom of the door, as those handles tended to be very noisy when they wanted to be, I was now stuck, in the small, dark space until stupid-fox came home. I would _not_ call out to him, just because I was now the size I had been when I had been the equivalent of a five year old human child and was stuck in his stupid-closet.

I was better than that!


	2. Chapter 1 Winter Born

_**In Innocence**_

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor am I affiliated with the makers of Yuu Yuu Hakusho. Also as I couldn't find Kurama, human Step-fathers name on any Yuu Yuu Hakusho sites I have borrowed **shiorifoxiesmom**'s one Kazuya.

**Chapter One**

_**-Winter Born-**_

**~*~**

ODD MAN OUT POV

**~*~**

Chatting happily with his mother and younger brother Kurama opened his closet the next day, it was close to lunchtime and he was still in his pyjamas. "…" Looking down Kurama stared at the small dark haired child that sat, curled in the far left corner of his closet, staring up at him with large crimson eyes, his face bruised and his clothing torn, blood seeping from several open wounds.

"Shuichi?" his mother called and though his mouth opened to reply all he could say was "Hiei," his surprise evident and compounded when the even more childlike demon held up his arms, looking for all the world like a small child wanting to be picked up and held. And Kurama did just that, lifting the demon-child into his arms, giving into the quiet pleading in those crimson depths.

Instantly short arms curled around his neck and Hiei warily rested his head on Kurama's shoulder, his eyes drifting closed as the boy turned around to see his mother and brother Shuuichi staring at them. "Ummm…I guess I have some explaining to do?" he said hesitantly as he reached out to Hiei telepathically. _'Hiei, what should I tell them? I need some form of excuse, they've never seen you before!' _he asked rather panicked as he didn't want to say something to his family that might upset the little fire demon.

'_Hn, what ever, make up something, I don't care,'_

"Yes you surely do young man, how long has he been in your closet! Look at him Shuichi! He's under weight and all beat up! The poor dear!" his mother said her eyes showing her disappointment in him. Looking at his window, Kurama cursed himself for not noticing the broken lock and said, "I'd say since last night, I don't know what time." Moving to it he fingered the lock and sighed, "Mother, Shuuichi, this is Hiei Jaganshi. He lives not far from Yusukes place, you do remember Yusuke right?"

"Sure, he's the rough one," Shuuichi said and his mother shivered saying, "I really don't like that boy much, I don't know why your friends with him."

"Hiei is one of the reasons," Kurama instantly said, lying smoothly, "About a month after I met Yusuke, I found out about Hiei, here, his dad isn't the greatest and Yusuke often defends, plays and even feeds him. I haven't met Hiei's parents, but when I told him that if he wanted to he could come stay with us he said he couldn't, he has a twin sister you see and he has to protect her." Moving out his bedroom door, a silent, exhausted Hiei, still balanced on his hip, Kurama continued, "Anyway, I guess Hiei is about 5 now and I met him last fall, so not six months ago. Mother, could you make us some tea while I clean Hiei up, Shuuichi I need a basin of warm water and a wash cloth."

As he gave the orders he placed the placid Hiei into a chair in the kitchen turning to get out the first aid kit, and then Hiei spoke, in a haulting, whisper, "K-Shuichi-san, don't waste your time," even as he hissed into Kurama's mind.

'_That was the sappiest thing I have ever had the displeasure of hearing! I can't believe this, and what's worse is I keep acting like I did when I was the age my body appears!'_ he hissed as Shiori turned to look at him with kind eyes.

"Now Hiei, let Shuichi patch you up, and once that's done I'll make you a sandwich, hmm," she said and Hiei watched her in confusion, his child's mind computing and near overloading at the change in information. "Hiei like ice-cream, mother, perhaps after a sandwich he could have a bowl," Kurama said and Hiei looked at him with a happy light in his eyes whispering, "Shuichi-san, is _ice-cream_ like sweet-snow?" and as Shuuichi, who had just re-entered the room, followed by his father, Kazuya who held a wash cloth and two towels.

Laughing softly at the shocked looks on his families faces Kurama nodded, "Yes Hiei. Ice-cream is _sweet-snow._ But, you can only have some if your good and let me clean you up," he said and Hiei nodded eagerly. "So I did hear something last nigh!" Kazuya said and everyone, but Hiei who was watching Kurama with shy, guarded crimson eyes, stared at him with shock.

"You heard him!" Shiori and Kurama said, Shuuichi saying "Wow, you got them in stereo Dad," seconds later and Kazuya, ignoring his sons comment said, "Yeah, I head a sharp click, like something broke and the creak of your window opening. But when I looked in no one was there and everything seemed to be in order!"

"…Hiei was in the closet, Dad," Kurama said as Shuuichi said, "Next time check the closet, Dad." Drawing laughter from the family group and suddenly Hiei felt very out of place and began to play with the hem of his shirt, his cloak still in Kurama's closet. Noticing Hieis discomfort Kurama walked over placing the first aid kit on the table beside the small demon and said, "I need you to take off your top, okay?"

Hiei stared at him, hands limp in his lap and didn't move, not even when Kurama took matters into his own hands and pulled off his tattered shirt, which he needed to fix, as he knew Hiei only had one set of clothing.

"I'll through this out, he can borrow one of your shirts till we can swing by his house and pick up something," Shiori said and before she could move Hiei had the shirt back in his grasp and was glaring at her. Taken back by this she looked to Kazuya, who was watching the boy, and then at Kurama, her son instantly explaining, even as he washed the child gently.

"Hiei only has one set of clothing and every time I get him something new to wear, his father, from what Yusuke told me. He burns them, then, well as you can see he isn't gentle with his son," Kurama lied, knowing Hiei was just too proud to wear what he viewed as 'pity-clothing'.

Show kindness, its viewed as pity.

Show concern, a trick.

Show love and he would run a million miles and three worlds away.

"Oh dear! Does he do the same to his daughter too?" Shiori asked her hand going to her throat in a nervous gesture.

"From what I've heard no, I've met her she's nice, she's treated as well as a man like Hiei and hers father can, but she knows what's happening to Hiei and well, she doesn't like it," Kurama said.

"I don't let _anyone_ hurt Yukina, not even _him,_" Hiei muttered darkly, still clinging to his shirt.

Silence reined, only the small whimpers torn from Hieis throat as Kurama tended his wounds and the clip of his medical scissors, the sound of his mother making sandwiches for them all. Until Kurama said, "Hiei, I need to fix your cloths, you can wear some of mine, okay, only for a little while, okay?" and Hiei nodded he remembered this routine; he got hurt, came to Kurama who patched him and his cloths up while Hiei wore a pair of his boxers and a shirt.

"Good, we'll be back in a second, okay mother?" Kurama said and she nodded, "Give him one of my tops, Shuichi, honey, they'd fit better."

"No need mother, I'm sure I can find something,"


	3. Chapter 2 Unwannted Firefly

_**In Innocence**_

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor am I affiliated with the makers of Yuu Yuu Hakusho. Also as I couldn't find Kurama, human Step-fathers name on any Yuu Yuu Hakusho sites I have borrowed **shiorifoxiesmom**'s one Kazuya.

**Chapter Two**

_**-Unwanted Firefly-**_

**~*~**

ODD MAN OUT POV

**~*~**

_**Recap: **__"Good, we'll be back in a second, okay mother?" Kurama said and she nodded, "Give him one of my tops, Shuichi, honey, they'd fit better."_

"_No need mother, I'm sure I can find something,"_

"Mother, I'm going to walk Hiei home okay," Kurama called as he watched Hiei eat the last of his '_sweet snow'. _The miniature demon waswearing a pair of boxers that fell below his knees and adark green top that had a deranged looking rabbit holding a stuffed teddy bear and a bloodied knife on the front. The top was inscribed with 'Wanna Play', he'd bought it in amusement, the shirt reminding him of Hiei in an odd way. "Alright, if you need anything do call," Shiori said smiling down at the unresponsive child. It unnerved her how cold the child seemed, not saying a word to anyone but her son.

"Hiei," Kurama called holding out his hand and instantly the child hopped down taking his hand, "We'll pop into see Yusuke to find out the best way to help Hiei out okay, Mother!" "Alright, I'll pick you up from his place around four, I have to do some shopping."

"Alright Mother,"

Watching the interaction between the pair Hiei looked down and away, his heart aching for something he knew he would never gain, his mother had died years ago, having committed suicide. Unable to face the loss of her son, a child she thought to be dead.

'_We're going to the detectives? Why?!'_ Hiei asked irritably looking up at Kurama as they made their way down the street, gaining many odd looks from people passing them by. "Hiei, we need to talk to Yusuke to explain that until this problem is solved you and I will probably not be able to help on any missions. I know you could very well take out as many as you did before this but I would worry and thus be a hazard so to save us all the worry and unnecessary injuries we will sit out until it is over."

"Hn," Hiei muttered glaring at a little girl who was staring at him with a blush on her cheeks, causing her to go even redder and look away. "Hiei, can I ask how this happened?" Kurama asked looking down at the small demon clutching his hand, the grip so tight it was almost painful.

"Hn, later, Shuichi-san," Hiei said allowed before sighing in his friends mind, _'I only want to explain this once, so you'll have to wait until we get to the detective and the baby.'_ Nodding his understanding Kurama lead Hiei up the flight of stairs and to Yusuke's door, which he knocked on softly.

Waiting a few moments he knocked again and they heard Yusukes mother swear before snapping at her son to get the door with a "_Yusuke get the bloodie door you stupid shit!"_seconds later the door swung open to show an annoyed brown eyed teenage boy. Yusuke was shirt less, his jeans unbuttoned, his slicked back hair wet as water dusted his ripped chest and strong face.

For a fifteen-year-old, Yusuke could have easily passed as a eighteen-year-old with the size of him and the wary look in his eyes. "What the hell-Oh hi Kurama…Hiei?!" Yusuke asked looking down at the child at the red heads side who glared at him with angry red eyes as the boy said, "Hn, who do you think?"

"I…" Yusuke gasped before breaking into a fit of laughter and had Hiei had his katana with him he would have gutted the hanyou, as it was Kurama had to pick him up and hold his struggling form to stop him form _trying_ to hurt their friend and team mate. "Yusuke please, restrain your self, this is serious," Kurama said and the damp, dark hair boy nodded, "Seriously hilarious! I can't wait to tell Kuwa about this!" Yusuke said chuckling as he looked at the small version of his normally scary demon friend.

Then it hit him as he met those crimson eyes at how bad this could be. Taking in the annoyance and rage that hide the abnormally small child's' fear he looked at the ancient fox demon turned loving mortal teen Yusuke asked "You wanna see Binky butt about this right?"

"Please," Kurama said changing Hiei's position so that the demons legs wrapped around his waist and his butt rested on his left hip, Hiei's arms coming up to hold on so he didn't fall, even as Kurama's arms supported his back. Mildly surprised that Hiei was protesting being carried around like the child he looked like Yusuke said, "Wait here a sec," before slipping inside and grabbing a clean white shirt and a black jacket saying to his mother, "I'm going out!"

Slamming the door second before an empty bottle hit it Yusuke looked at Hiei and Kurama he blinked to find Hiei asleep, his head resting on Kurama's shoulder. "How old is Hiei meant to be, he's tiny?" Yusuke said leading the way down the stairs as Kurama answered, "I'd say he's as big as he was when he was five, but we'd have to ask him, because he seems too small."

"Okay," Yusuke said pulling out his communicator, flipping the small compact open and spoke in a commanding voice as soon as Botons pink eyed, blue haired face popped onto the screen. "We need a portal to see to baby, _now_," he said stressing the last word and the fairy girl nodded, "Okay, Yusuke, normal place at the park, be quick though, we can't leave it open for long, someone might stumble through!"

--

"What now?" Koenma snapped as the doors to his office gave a loud bang on the walls after they were shoved roughly open, Yusuke and Kuwabara marched in followed by Kurama who was still carrying Hiei, who continued his nap. "We have a problem," Yusuke said dropping into on of the single couches that none of the boys had seen before. Following Yusukes example Kuwabara sat in the other one, leaving the two-seater for Kurama and Hiei.

"And that would be? Why is Kurama carrying a child here? Where's Hiei?" Koenma asked Boton closing the doors, hiding the little smile on her face, a smile she'd been wearing since she'd seen Hiei.

"That child is Hiei, that's the problem," Yusuke said glancing over to see Kurama laying Hiei down on the couch, resting the boys head on his lap and gave a small smile as his friend turned his head into the others hip, hiding his face. "Wha! How?!" Koenma asked waking Hiei with his shout of confusion.

Grumbling he sat up rubbing his eye with the back of his hand as he yawn, "Hn…shut up."

Braking out in laughter at the cuteness of the smallest member of their team Kuwabara and Yusuke had to look away, trying to calm themselves. "Hiei, how did this happen…how old are you now?"

"H-hn…my physical form is how b-big I was when I was five," Hiei said ignoring the stuttered he'd thought himself out of over sixty years ago. "You stuttered as a kid?" Yusuke asked and Hiei shrugged, "Hn."

"It's Hiei, in actually rather normal for a child to stutter," Kurama said taking in the slight blush on the smaller demons cheeks, and Hiei sent him a glare, "Hn, it's also a good way to show one; your scared, two; your weak, vulnerable or three; you are alone."

"Hiei what happened, how did you get turned into…this!" Koenma demanded, looking at the tiny version of his fire demon worker who glared at him with large crimson eyes before looking away at his feet. "Hn, I was at the park, near Kurama's, I was napping, or trying to in a tree, and I sensed something not meant to be there. S-something strong, something that could control its e-energy and was demon I went to fight it. Figuring a f-fight would h-help I went to fin-find it. W-we fought for a b-bit then it, he through a vile at me, muttering under his breath in a language I couldn't understand, and suddenly everything g-got bigger, and I r-realised I-I needed to retreat," Hiei said watching the way his toes curled and uncurled as he spoke.

"I w-went to Kurama's. He wasn't home, it was snowing and cold and I d-didn't want to g-go to Y-Yusukes, n-not like this so I broke in and when Kurama's human father came in I hid in the closet. Got locked in and Kurama let me out around lunch time," he said stilling his feet to glance up at Koenma who nodded his head.

"Stay with Kurama for now, I'll do some research and see what we can do. If anything else happens we'll deal with it, but call right away," the demi-god said and everyone but Hiei nodded, the fire demon just stood and padded to the door and found he couldn't reach the handles.

Irritated and beyond scared Hiei glared at the doors before pressing both hands to it and blowing it up in a fit of anger sending shards of wood everywhere. Papers and desks, mugs and pens on the other side, in the outer office going with the shards as ogres rushing to get out of the way. The y paused in their frantic movements to stare as the tiny child walked his head held high, wearing his deranged bunny T-shirt and black boxers, his bare feet not making even a whisper of sound as he moved.

"HIEI!!" Koenma shouted as Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama raced out to follow the tiny fire demon.

_**~*~**_

_**Kurama POV**_

_**~*~**_

By the time we got back to Yusuke's place my mother was already parked out the front and Kuwabara was long gone, "Later Yusuke! I'll call you tomorrow to figure out how to go about taking care of Hiei!" I called picking Hiei off the ground and tucking him in the back seat, buckling him in before slipping into the front.

"So how did it go dear?" Mother asked looking the rear view mirror, probably looking at how annoyed and upset Hiei looked, he most definitely didn't want to be a child, not any more than I had was I had been trapped in a child's body with my ancient soul.

"It didn't go very well, from what Yusuke and I could get out of the drunken idiot, Hiei's mother had grabbed Yukina the other day, she's been missing for a few years now. She left Hiei and Hiei's dad decided to kick Hiei out, as if it was Hiei's fault that the woman had taken his daughter," I told her quietly, as if I didn't want Hiei to hear us though I knew he could.

"Mamma never liked me," Hiei whispered, though we both heard and Mother looked at him asking, "Why do you say that Hiei-dear?"

"Hn, Mamma, knew I was there, Yukina and I had been in the front yard playing when she came and got Yukina. She told me to tell Father that he would never see either of them again," Hiei said looking out the window even as he spoke in my head, _'You are making me into a pity party!'_

'_Hiei, you act odd for a child, most children laugh and smile and play and talk a lot, your quiet, skittish and often look scared or sullen. Only having a bad home life would cause a child to be that way,' _I told and I could feel him roll his eyes.

"That doesn't mean she doesn't like you," Mother said and Hiei looked at her as she stoped the car in the driveway of our home, both Mother and I turning to look at him. "She has never once called me by my name, I'm only boy or rat, did you call Shuichi-san those? Is it a for of endearment?" he asked titling his head and I felt a jolt of realisation, Hiei had no idea what love was. He barely understood the concept of friendship.

Hiei; my little, unwanted Forbidden.

My precious little Firefly.

_I'll teach you, I'll teach you all I know_ I thought slipping out of the car as my mother sat in stunned silence.


	4. Chapter 3, You can Stay, My Forbidden

_**In Innocence**_

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor am I affiliated with the makers of Yuu Yuu Hakusho. Also as I couldn't find Kurama, human Step-fathers name on any Yuu Yuu Hakusho sites I have borrowed **shiorifoxiesmom**'s one Kazuya.

**Chapter Two**

_**-You can Stay, My Forbidden-**_

**~*~**

Unknown POV

**~*~**

_**Recap:**_ _Hiei; my little, unwanted Forbidden._

_My precious little Firefly._

_I'll teach you, I'll teach you all I know I thought slipping out of the car as my mother sat in stunned silence._

"YOU IDIOT!" I screeched at the tall demon before me, his long black hair falling forward to cover my eyes, "You were meant send him running home! He was meant to believe that the human world was too dangerous for him to stay in any longer!" my voice rose as I spoke and I watched with apathetic eyes as my minion flinched.

"I am most sorry, my lady, I believe the difference in energy leaves there compared with here, my lady, changed the nature of my magic," he said in an obvious attempt to appease me.

"Not good enough! He will stay there now, with that fox of his and the child detective! How long am I to wait until your spell turns back?" I hiss and I think he knew that if I had to wait a long time his life was forfeit.

"Until his birthday, my lady,"

_**~*~**_

_**Odd man Out POV**_

_**~*~**_

"Shuichi?" Shiori called opening her sons door, poking her head in only to smile at the sight before her, he and Hiei were curled on her sons bed, a book upon her sons chest fast asleep. Hiei's head resting upon Shuichi's shoulder with his small arm wrapped around his waist as if he was afraid Shuichi would disappear into the night. Walking in as quietly as she could Shiori grabbed the spear blanket at the end of the small futon they'd set up earlier for Hiei and draped it over the sleeping pair.

Sneaking back over to the door she couldn't help but look back, her inter face softening only to be marred by a frown when her husbands voice came from behind her. "If Hiei was older I'd be a little worried," Kazuya said as she turned, his dark eyes locked on the two boys in the bed.

"Why do you say that, love?" Shiroi asked pulling his gaze away from the boys and to her, his lips tipping up in a small smile. "Honey, I think Shuichi is gay, I mean for one he has long hair he obsesses about. Two, he wears tight clothing most of them more feminine in style than masculine, designed to attract _male _attention more than female. Also, has he _ever_ brought a girl home? Or mentioned one he's interested in?" Kazuya asked softly pulling her from the room where the pair rested, letting the door shut with a soft click.

"Well, no. Now that I think about it, though there have been a few he has mentioned I'm under the impression that they are just friends or something," Shiori replied following him down the stairs, into the lounge. Her small, delicate hand coming up to push back her thick, heavy raven locks as she curled up onto the couch beside the man she loved.

Silence fell comfortably upon the pair before a soft "Mother?" came and startled them out of their contemplations, turning their heads to the owner of the voice Shiori's hand coming up to press against her chest. Covering her heart, which beat out a frantic rhythm inside her. "Shuichi! You scared me! I thought you where sleeping," she gasped out gaining a small sheepish smile from her son.

Nodding he said, "I was reading to Hiei and I guess I just drifted off. Mother I was wondering if it would be alright if we went to get him some clothing tomorrow, I don't really want him running around in boxers and that bunny top."

"Sure, sweety, that's a great idea. We can go to Erins, she has the latest in child fashions out! What did you have in mind?"

"Jeans, track pants, singlets, tops and a jacket or two, so he doesn't catch a chill," Kurama said and her smile turned to a grin as she thought, _'My responsible baby. Already ready to take on a child of his own. A troubled one at that.'_

--

"Oh, hi Shiori!" Erin said with a smile as the beautiful middle aged woman walked into her small store which catered for children under 6. Behind her was her equally stunning son, who her own child, Cynthia had a massive crush on, ever since she was small. "Hello Erin, I need to pick up so clothes for the newest addition to my family," Shiori said gesturing at the small pale child whose thick black hair shot up, his bangs framing his face. His large eyes were an unusual colour, crimson, deep and beautiful, reminding Erin of her sisters garnet engagement ring.

The expression in them tainted that beauty though, the wary, disappointed and disillusioned, his thin rosy lips tipped down in a frown as he held Shuichi's hand. Walking forward Erin squatted down with a smile and spoke in the voice she used for all children, sweet and bright and happy.

"Hello, little one, why don't you tell me your name? I'm Erin," she said her smile faltering at the shock then anger in the child's eyes, that narrowed into a glare, his hand tightening on Shuichi's. "Erin this is Hiei, he's had a…rough life so far," Shuichi said before dropping down onto his knees, drawing the child's attention to him.

"Its not just you Erin, my dear," Shiori said patting her shoulder as she wondered what she'd done wrong. "Even I have a hard time getting a word out of him, he talks to Shuichi though," she murmured as they watched Kurama whisper to the little boy.

"He couldn't be older than three, he'd tiny!" Erin said as Hiei nodded at something Kurama said, "He'd five, at least that's what Shuichi's told me," Shiori replied and Erin gasped, looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Truly? But he's so small!"

"Erin, I'm sorry, Hiei can be a little temperamental at times," Shuichi said standing, Hiei at his side still clutching his hand, though the grip looked like it might be starting to hurt the red head.

"That's alright, do you know what size he is?"

"Extra small?" he said with a laugh even as Hiei pouted, obviously upset at the mention of his petite stature. "I'll see what I can do!" Erin laughed leading them over to the boys section, Hiei still very silent, too silent in both Erin and Shiori's opinions, both used to happy, talkative children. Even moody spoilt ones spoke more than Hiei did.

"Now, what were you looking for? Erin asked looking at Shuichi again, figuring he would know what the child would be most comfortable in.

"Boots, jeans, cargoes, singlets, t-shirts, and jackets," the red headed teen said and the child tugged on his hand drawing all the attention to himself, though he obviously hadn't meant to.

'_Kneel, damn it!'_ Hiei hissed in the foxes mead and Kurama did letting Hiei whisper in his ear, "I don't need t-this s-stuff K-Kurama!"

"Indulge me?" Kurama asked a look in his green eyes saying that even if Hiei threw a tantrum, Kurama would get his way, the red-head nearly always did, and Hiei sighed, "F-fine."

After about two hours of fittings and trying to find something Hiei would wear, since Hiei refused to wear anything with cartoons or childish writing or images. No cloths that clung and refused to wear anything but dark colours. He also always read the tags, something he had picked up every time he was forced to go shopping with the group, making sure that the prices where cheap, so that all clothing bought was the cheapest choice.

"It was nice to see you again, Shiori, Shuichi and a pleasure to meet you, young man," Erin said with a beaming smile as the group collected their bags. The still silent child took the bags from Shiori, leaving the dark haired mother with her hands empty except for her hand-bag and followed Shuichi making an adorable vision as he toddled away in his new cloths. The dark red top accenting his eyes, adorned by his black pants, gum boots and hooded jacket.

"Later Erin, say hello to Cynthia for me!" Shiori said with a gentle wave following the two boys.

--

"Are you sure it's alright Mother?" Kurama asked the next morning, having gotten ready for school, "Yes, Hiei will be fine here, I could use the company, now shoo, you'll be late other wise!" Shiori said placing a blow of cereal in front of the quiet child.

"Alright, thank you Mother," Kurama asked kissing her check before whispering in Hiei's mind, _'Be good, don't run off and do what ever she asks. Please.'_

'_Hn, what ever fox,'_ Hiei muttered back having been with drawn ever since the day before, when they went shopping. Hours passed quietly, Hiei happy to sit in the couch by the window, still and silent as Shiori when about her tasks. Though he often got up to help her, even making a mug of tea for her when she had sat down to read for a while and had been thinking about grabbing a drink.

It was odd to him, he could still do all the things he could with the Jagan Eye, yet it along with his dragon had disappeared when he'd been turned a child. Bored and needing to get rid of some pent up energy he slipped up into Kurama's bathroom and curled up into the bathtub, knowing that the only flammable thing near when he was in it was his clothing and he could protect that.

As a child he, since he'd had no toys and had often had to protect himself, had learnt early on how to make small balls of fire which he could 'play' with, and he sat in silence rolling it back and forth, sometimes manipulating its form into animals.

Foxes chasing each other happily.

A battle between two dragons.

He was in the middle of a scene where 'flame-Hiei' killed 'ashes-kuwabaka' when Shiori burst in the room and he, too stunned to do anything as the flame turned back into a ball and rolled towards him, stared back at the shocked woman. His small hands clutching the hot, flickering ball as she shrieked, the scent of her fear flooding him.

"You monster! Get out!" she cried and grabbing the broom, which had been left in the room before lunch attacked the small half Koorime who quickly darted away, though not before she had landed two hits, one across his face and the other across his back. The latter one sending him tumbling down the stairs.

Not even giving himself time to get over the shock of the fall, Hiei darted out the front door, not looking back at his new boots beat the pavement, heading to one of the few places he felt safe.

Stopping he gave a bitter laugh as he crossed the road, ignoring the odd glances he was attracting, before muttering, "S-since when d-did I e-ever h-have a s-safe place. I s-should have k-know that it-t was t-to g-good to be t-true when I f-found o-one at K-Kurama's. G-ood thi-ings n-never h-happen to m-me."

'_I should know better by now.'_


	5. Chapter 4, Only You

_**In Innocence**_

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor am I affiliated with the makers of Yuu Yuu Hakusho. Also as I couldn't find Kurama, human Step-fathers name on any Yuu Yuu Hakusho sites I have borrowed **shiorifoxiesmom**'s one Kazuya.

**Chapter Four**

_**-Only You-**_

**~*~**

Kurama

**~*~**

_**Recap:**_ _Stopping he gave a bitter laugh as he crossed the road, ignoring the odd glances he was attracting, before muttering, "S-since when d-did I e-ever h-have a s-safe place. I s-should have k-know that it-t was t-to g-good to be t-true when I f-found o-one at K-Kurama's. G-ood thi-ings n-never h-happen to m-me."_

'_**I should know better by now.'**_

Winter had hit in full force by the time I reached my home; snow coming heavily but the weather couldn't dim my excitement at the thought of having Hiei with me for an extended period of time. This burning energy had made me extra bouncy today and had rubbed off into my work. But what I felt inside was _not_ what I'd thought I'd be finding. Fear flooded my senses and rushing inside I was once again surprised.

Mother was curled on the couch reading peacefully, even though I could _feel _the waves of alert agitation and fear that come off of her. The broom that sat beside her and the bat, a baseball one I hadn't even known we'd possessed that rested on the couch compounded that. Both were within easy reach and I wondered briefly what had happened even as I did another frantic search for Hiei's ki.

"Mother? How was your day?" I asked and she jumped her hand automatically going to the bat, even as she turned to look at me, her dark eyes guarded, wary. "Mother has something happened?" I asked and when she spoke I wouldn't have been more surprised if she'd slapped me into a wall, than I was at the words she said.

"How could you bring that…_monster _into our house?!"

"Wha? Mother do you mean Hiei?" I asked going cold, flaring my ki, searching the house and surrounding areas for the small demon.

"Yes. You…he…agh!"

"Okay mother, please, start from the start what had he done to upset you so?" I asked my heart racing even though it felt oddly heavy in my heart and I knew, like I had all those years ago before my demonic death, that this was one of the moments that would change my life, possibly forever.

"It went up stairs after lunch, and I heard him enter the bathroom. He in there so long I got worried, stupid of me. I found him in the bath tube! He-It was playing with fire! And not matches or anything like that. He had a ball of it, he rolling around a ball of flames and holding it as if it didn't burn!" Mother said, at the end she was shouting and I looked down.

She couldn't handle the difference.

She would be even more freaked if she knew about me and I was glade I'd kept it a secret all my life, though maybe if I hadn't, if I had been more open with her should wouldn't have freaked and Hiei could have been able to stay.

Making a quick decision my voice came out cold, "What did you do?"

Shocked she blinked at me her large eyes filling with fear, fear of me, "I chased him out," she said defiantly. She was so strong. Reaching out I cupped her check, my hand brushing from her chin to her temple and I spoke in the same cold voice, this time it was softer though, soft and sad.

"You ran out a young demon who had finally begun to believe that he had a safe place here. You have more than likely crushed every ounce of trust I have managed to grow within him," I said pulling my hand away I reached up and grasped a seed from my hair and took one of her now shaking ones in mine I gently placed it within.

"Good bye mother, I will always love you, even though you have hurt someone I _can not_ live without," I whispered and she watched in fascination and horror as the seed grew into a long stemmed, thornless rose, the petals a rich red tipped with inky black. Turning away I raced up the stairs to my room and packed as much as I could into my travel bags, which I had a few of. In the smallest one, which was a backpack more than anything, all of Hiei's things where placed, along with his cloak, though the katana he had forgotten in his hast to get away from my mother was placed in the larger travel bag.

The next was filled with my own clothing, street and fighting cloths and several pairs of shoes. The next I put my favourite momentous, books and photos, gifts and toys, like my stuffed fox that I'd had for years. Hiei had won it for me when I was 11; I'd talked him into going to a fair with me. He had liked something's, such as fairy floss and 'sweet snow' and the more competitive games.

I also tucked my box, which was roughly the size of a large shoebox, carved with foxes at play and flowers, the box held seeds and salve recipes and poisons. Tucking it all away I zipped them up and looking around the nearly empty room, I realised just how easy this was. It shouldn't be. I had planed on dieing for the woman I was now more than willing to abandon, I had planed on staying and being the perfect son for her, but now, after this I just couldn't, Hiei had to come first.

Carrying them down the stairs I spared my shocked mother a glance, her face was so pale, her eyes massive in her face, "Kazuya will take good care of you, as will Shuichi," I said and left before she could say a word.

--

"Your mom did what?!" Yusuke demanded spinning around after he lead me to his bedroom in the small, messy apartment he and his mother lived in. "Hiei scared her and she reacted strongly. She chased him out, I found her in the lounge with a bat and a broom," I whispered solemnly sitting on the edge of his unmade bed.

"Oh kami, that would have killed him," Yusuke whispered and I looked up sharply to find him glaring at me, "Don't think you're the only one who care for Hiei, your just one of the lucky ones he cares for back. I know his past, for the most part. I know it is a horror story that doesn't seem to want to end. I also saw the way he hung on your _every_ word about how great and loving your mother was, her rejection will just…what's the word…ugh! It'll back up his belief that _no one_ really wants him."

"I know…"

**~*~**

**Odd Man Out POV**

**~*~**

By the time Yusuke and Kurama met up in the small park that sat between their consecutive homes, it was already dark, close to mid night and at least a foot of snow covered the ground. The crunch of the frozen powder sending shivers up both boys' spines as they gave each other despondent looks. Neither had found the child-demon.

"Where could he had gone?" Yusuke asked rubbing his hands together, his gloves were old and worn, and the night seemed to be getting colder and colder. "I don't know!" Kurama said running a cream glove covered hand through his vibrant locks his green eyes translating his misery and worry. "I checked all the places I could think of! All the places I _know_ he likes, or has been! But the problem is when he was turned into a child again his energy levels, his ki power plummeted to that of a child's. So when I search for him I can't pick up his ki signals!" he said looking around franticly before confiding in Yusuke.

"Also, when Hiei uses up his ki, or sleeps or falls unconscious, he subconsciously masks himself. No one can find him, its how he managed to stay alive," Kurama said and Yusuke swore using a mix of Japanese, English and some of the Makic he'd picked up. Nodding his agreement, "Also, I think if he feels he'll be in danger, especially in this form he'll hide as well," he said and Yusuke sighed walking into the park and plopping down on the swing seat, staring at the off yellow cheese thing that sat across form him.

Frowning he strained his eyes, ignoring the redhead as he walked over and leaned against the support poll, "Kurama, I think I've found him…" Yusuke said standing walking towards the cheese he poked his head inside frowning harder at what he saw. Hiei was huddled in the far corner, his knees pressed into his chest, his body trembling with his face burying in his knees.

He was bare foot in jeans and a tank top, and before Yusuke could say a word, Kurama put his head in and gave a small, sad smile before calling out, "Hiei, come out please," his voice soft but demanding. Leaving no room for argument though both he and Yusuke expected the tiny demon to put up some sort of fight. Instead he just uncurled and crawled out on the nearest hole, not meeting either boys gazes and stood in the cold snow waiting for them to come to his side.

"Hiei," Kurama said pulling off his jacket and wrapping his friend within it squatting as he bundled up the fire demon, who still refused to meet his gaze. "Hiei look at me," he whispered and sad, confused, guarded garnet eyes met his briefly before Hiei stared at his nose, ignoring Yusukes quiet presence. For the hybrids' he stayed quiet, feeling Hiei would react better if Kurama was the one to talk to him, and he also notice the light bruise that was forming on Hiei's cheek.

"Hiei, come on, we're going to go to Yusukes, okay," Kurama said and Hiei nodded turned and walked across the snow, barely paying any mind to the burning cold of the snow biting into his souls. Half Koorime he may be, but he had inherited his fathers genetic code more than his mothers and he felt the cold to his bones.

"Hiei wait!" Yusuke said jogging to the little demons side before swooping him up with a grin. "No shoes, idiot, you'll get frost bite!" his tone teasing though there was real worry in his brown eyes and the grin of his mouth faded when all Hiei did was turn his head into the detectives shoulder and hid his face.


	6. Chapter 5, Some Day, You'll Know

_**In Innocence**_

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor am I affiliated with the makers of Yuu Yuu Hakusho. Also as I couldn't find Kurama, human Step-fathers name on any Yuu Yuu Hakusho sites I have borrowed **shiorifoxiesmom**'s one Kazuya.

And a quick thank you to all my readers, and those who have bothered to review; **shiorifoxiesmom**, **various crimes**, **dimonyo-anghel, MoonGCyn, The Light Shadow, Mae Rose**__and **I-eat-midgets**.

**Chapter Five**

_**-Some Day, You'll Know-**_

**~*~**

Odd Man Out

**~*~**

_**Recap:**_ _"Hiei wait!" Yusuke said jogging to the little demons side before swooping him up with a grin. "No shoes, idiot, you'll get frost bite!" his tone teasing though there was real worry in his brown eyes and the grin of his mouth faded when all Hiei did was turn his head into the detectives shoulder and hid his face. _

Over the course of the next few days, Kurama and Yusuke became increasingly worried; Hiei had not said a word since they'd found him, neither in their minds nor his customary 'Hn'. He did as asked, and hid in Yusuke's room until told to come out, the mark had cleared up, thanks to his demonic healing powers but the scars that had been made in his mind had been reopened by Shiori.

Another cause of stress for the pair was Shiori's near constant phone calls, demanding that Kurama come home. Yusuke's mother for her part just shrugged it off, saying that the demons were welcome as long as they stayed out of her way, which both did. The once messy apartment now clean, after Kurama had, in a fit of restlessness the second day of his stay, cleaned it from top to bottom and the Urimeshi's had had the first home-cooked meals in more years than Yusuke could remember.

He had come home, expecting to find his house in the same state, having gone off to help Kayko with a bully who had been attacking her friends little brother, and ended up away all day. What he'd found had blown his mind for the most part. The house was clean, with clothes washed and folded, ironed and hung up, the carpet cleaned and all the rubbish out in the bins.

The smell of rich lasagna and steamed vegetables had made his mouth water and he'd eaten every bite with more appreciation and delight than he'd ever had in a meal. His mother had also been thankful for the foxes consideration and effort; even thanking him when she'd finished.

"Kurama, what are we gonna do? Hiei still ain't talk'en," Yusuke said as he cut up some carrot his back to the redhead who was putting the roast in the oven. "There's nothing we can do, not now, Hiei will talk when he's ready too, we're just lucky he hasn't run off yet," Kurama said turning back to Yusuke who sighed and looked at him.

"There's gotta be something we can do!"

"Hn, q-quit talking about me like I'm not here and can't hear you," a voice said from the entrance to the small, cluttered kitchen, and they turned in shock to see Hiei standing there, his arms crossed over his chest, more defensive than angry. His voice hadn't been the gruff, defiant harshness that they had all thought to be his true voice, it was soft, husky and so different that they wondered how he had changed it so much. Even before his child form had a gruff voice, not light and sweet and most children's were.

"Hiei we meant not to offend you my friend we're just worried," Kurama said walking over to the petite fire demon who nodded, "I know. Why aren't you home fox?" he asked suddenly and Kurama watched him for a moment before sighing. "I do not agree with Mothers treatment of you. You may have scared her but her reaction was…harsh, so I left and now I'm…we're staying with Yusuke for a while, until we figure something else out," Kurama said and Yusuke interjected, "You don't think Kurama would put up with anyone treating you like that do you? Seriously runt, Kurama would kill most for what she did."

Looking at Yusuke Hiei pondered why the hybrid detective was letting them stay here, why he was helping them, from his perspective the boy had never wanted him there. "I can u-understand why K-Kurama would do what h-he did, he'll patch things u-up with her in the end. W-why do you h-help us d-detective?" he managed scowling at the stutter in his speech, he was tired of all the pretences and despiteous.

They were trying to help him, so in return they would met the _real_ him, even though Hiei was wary to trust them with the truth of him. It would be in small steps, his child mind battling with his adult memories, hundreds of events and situations that had made him who he was. That had taught him to hide what he wanted and needed.

"Because you guys are my friends. Hiei, you may be a murderous demon, but you have saved my life, Kayko's life, have fought at our side for the last year, do you truly believe I'd leave you, both of you, high and dry when you needed me?" Yusuke asked putting down his knife to face the fire demon.

"…I don't know," Hiei said looking away before yawning, and cursing his child's bodies needs, he needed more sleep, more food and warmth than he did in his teen form. "Go have a nap, we'll talk more after dinner," Kurama said and Hiei shook his head before walking over to the window and pulling himself up.

One good thing about being small was that he didn't need much room to seat himself nor was heavy enough to need the stronger branches when he chose to sleep in a tree. His actions, which where so familiar to the others, made them chuckle, even as warmth flooded them and gave them comfort.

"Hn," Hiei began looking over at the others after a long stretch of silence, though none of them had minded, it had been a peaceable one, comforting in its simplicity. "Has the baby found out anything?" Hiei asked and Kurama shook his head, "Nothing we can use, unless you know when you're birthday is."

"Why?"

"Well apparently the spell means that you will be a child till then, on the eve of you're birth you will return to true form or some such. Its more a curse than a spell really," Kurama explained, and Yusuke said his voice filled with frustration, "And the idiot can't find out where the demon who did this to you went he just disappeared."

"What is t-the date?" Hiei asked staring at the pair intently, and Yusuke shrugged, "October 23rd." "Eight days," Hiei whispered bitting his lip and Kurama frowned, "Till what, Hiei, what's in eight days?" he asked his voice conveying his apprehension.

"The eve of my b-birth is in eight days, o-on Ol' Hallows Eve, when the layer between t-the three worlds thins and a-any whom wish to travel through can," Hiei said looking out the window and both teens where shocked. "Is that why we were so busy last November with all the demons who had some how managed to cross?" Yusuke asked and Hiei nodded, "In old time it was the only time one, not a god could travel between the three worlds, unless of course it was a spirit passing on. Its why Ol' Hallows eve was thought to be the day of the devil or some such," he said.

"…This is the most I've ever heard you talk before!" Yusuke commented and Hiei shrugged, "Okay so in eight day's you'll be you again?" he asked and again the tiny demon shrugged.

"Hiei…why wasn't you're birth recorded? Koenma has no record of you're life, which he does on everyone…" Kurama said and Hiei stared at him for a moment before looking back out the window. No answer came and Kurama sighed turning away, when Hiei did finally speak both he and Yusuke jumped, "Tell Koenma to talk to his father, King Enma has a file on me, but warn him. There is information within it that is…_must _be kept a secret other wise my life would be forfeit."

"May we know?" Kurama asked and Yusuke said, "Yeah can we know?"

"Some day…some day you'll know…"

'_**Some day…more like eight days,'**_


	7. Chapter 6, Oma Alte

_**In Innocence**_

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor am I affiliated with the makers of Yuu Yuu Hakusho. Also as I couldn't find Kurama, human Step-fathers name on any Yuu Yuu Hakusho sites I have borrowed **shiorifoxiesmom**'s one Kazuya. The language I'll be using as Ancient Makic is borrowed from Christeen Feehan's Carpathian series, or I'll write it in English like this _**blah blah.**_ Otay and a quick thank you to all my readers, and those who have bothered to review; **shiorifoxiesmom**, **various crimes**, **dimonyo-anghel, MoonGCyn, The Light Shadow, Mae Rose**and **I-eat-midgets**.

**Chapter Six**

_**-Oma Alte-**_

_Meaning: old/ancient bless/curse_

**~*~**

**Odd Man Out**

**~*~**

_**Recap:**_ _"May we know?" Kurama asked and Yusuke said, "Yeah can we know?"_

"_Some day…some day you'll know…"_

'_**Some day…more like eight days,'**_

Later that night, long after Kurama and Yusuke had bunked down for sleep on Yusuke's bed, the futon over flowing with Kurama and Yusuke upon it Hiei sat curled in the windowsill, his dark eyes shadowed with memory. The file he had spoken of held his life's story, he knew because King Enma had, after finding him in Koenma's employ called him for a 'chat'.

The god-king had explained that he knew everything about him, from his birth to all his abilities and that he would be rewarded for his serves, he had a place, already set up in the Vanishing Isle, for when ever he was ready to take it. He just didn't want to. It was as simple as that.

Sighing he began to hum an old lullaby he'd heard as a child, not sung to him, but another, a Koorime child in the village his sister had stayed at, many years ago. The words soon followed and he sat contentedly in the dark as he sung his eyes upon the two boys in the bed only a few feet away from him.

"Tumtesz o wäke ku pitasz belső.  
Hiszasz sívadet. Én olenam gæidnod.  
Sas csecsemõm, kuńasz.  
Rauho joŋe ted.  
Tumtesz o sívdobbanás ku olen lamt3ad belső.  
Gond-kumpadek ku kim te.  
Pesänak te, asti o jüti, kidüsz."

He knew that by the second line Kurama had awoken, his voice having broken the near perfect silence. "Hiei what are you singing?" the redhead asked his voice laced with sleep and Hiei looked away from those green eyes that looked at him, watching him, trying to search his soul.

"An old lullaby I-I heard many y-years ago," Hiei replied seeing no reason to with hold the answer from the other, his closest friend. "Hmm, it sounded nice, what does it mean, I don't the language," Kurama whispered a hand coming up to rub the sleep that had begun to collect in his eyes.

"It's a dead language now, and a rough translation is

Feel the strength you hold inside.  
Trust your heart. I'll be your guide.  
Hush my baby, close your eyes.  
Peace will come to you.  
Feel the rhythm deep inside.  
Waves of love that cover you.  
Protect, until the night, you rise."

Hiei finished and was pleased that his stutter was slowly working out of his speech his eyes now back on the green eyed boy and the now awake brown eyed one who was watching him in silence, something Yusuke seemed to like doing now. "Hmm, pretty, sing it again…please?" Kurama asked wanting to hear his friends voice as he sung, and Hiei sighed, "Fine," and much to both the fox spirit and hybrids joy the tiny, child demon sung to them, his voice soft and lilting.

**~*~**

In Rekia, a Secret room

**~*~**

Reading over the file Koenma suckled madly on his pacifier his eyes going over every word, line and paragraph several times as he tried to understand and gasp the complexity of the fire koorime's life to date.

"Koenma, you will speak not of this, to no one," his father said and Koenma looked up, his big brown eyes wide with shock, "Father how is he still alive?" he asked and Enma watched his son with assessing eyes before shrugging, "We know not. Lady Yukina was protected most of her life, Hiei never, until now, the fact that the fox has such…control over him is a testament to his character."

"Father, I think Yusuke should know about this," Koenma said softly and Enma shook his head, "No. I gave my word that no one was to know of this. He has given you permission to go over this information. Do not brake the trust he has put in you. For if you do, you and many other will perish before he does." His warning made the toddler demi-god swallow before nodding, "Father…he is so old."

**~*~**

Ningiakia

**~*~**

"Hiei!" Yusuke shouted and instantly the little demon was at his side, "We're going to the mall, wanna come?" he asked and Hiei looked at Kurama, then at Kayko, Botan and Yukina, then his eyes narrowed as he looked at Kuwabara, before nodding. "Hn, fox, w-where are my b-boots?" he asked and Kurama grinned, "I'll find them, and your coat. We don't want another frozen Hiei."

Grunting Hiei followed the redhead in silence and Kuwabara looked at Yusuke with a scowl, "He sang to you guys? Seriously, are you sure you weren't dreaming or something?"

"Yes he did, it was weird," Yusuke said, not wanting to admit he'd enjoyed it and Yukina frowned her crimson eyes down cast seconds before she spoke, "Yusuke, do you remember any of the words he said?"

"Hmm, no but I can give you the gist of it. Something about inner strength, trusting your own heart, love, peace and protection," Yusuke said and smirked when a bundled up Hiei approached an annoyed scowl on his face as Kurama followed, humming the lullaby under his breath. "Stupid human," Hiei snipped at Yusuke and he grinned, "Not so human any more!"

"Hn,"

--

The hum of the mall threatened to over well Hiei as he walked between Kurama and Yusuke, his hand held tightly in Kurama's. Neither teen wanted to take any chances with his safety, and even though he was probably more than capable of taking care of himself they instead that he walk between them and always be in physical contact with at least of them.

'_Hn, Kurama, can we…'_ Hiei began trayling off as he saw a tall man make his way towards them, the mans eyes were so pale a blue they seemed to luminescent, his long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was around six foot seven, broad and beyond handsome and the ki power that radiated off of his body was higher than they, baring both Hiei and Botan, had encountered.

'_Guys, tall, dark and powerful coming our way,'_ he said within their minds slowing his steps to slip slightly behind his red haired friend. _**"Little fire, it has been long,"**_ the man said, his voice a rich baratone, deep and resonating as he paused in front of them and Yukina frowned before speaking, _**"You know Hiei sir?" **_Surprising everyone when she spoke.

"_**Speak in a language the other can understand you fool,"**_ Hiei snipped glaring up and the man laughed his head dipping down, "Oh you have changed little, though last I knew you were known as Kouen! Though I would have thought you would have grown up, if you get what I mean," he said. Growling Hiei moved up in front of Kurama and snapped, "Hn, I would have thought you dead, fool, now leave us!"

The venom in his gruff, hard voice gave the group of women who were walking by pause as they glanced down at the small child dressed in a large blue-black coat, his small hands covered by black gloves.

"Oh, my friend you will die long before I, its good to see you well though, after all these years! I must tell Neco he will be most pleased!" the man chuckled and Hiei blanched, "Get away from us!"

"Hiei what's going on?" Kurama asked and Hiei grunted, "Hn, later," his garnet eyes narrowed in a reproachful glare and the man chuckled again before walking away calling, _**"Changing your name will change not your history little fire! Neco will have you again!"**_


	8. Chapter 7, Hidden in Snow

_**In Innocence**_

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor am I affiliated with the makers of Yuu Yuu Hakusho. Also as I couldn't find Kurama, human Step-fathers name on any Yuu Yuu Hakusho sites I have borrowed **shiorifoxiesmom**'s one Kazuya. The language I'll be using as Ancient Makic is borrowed from Christeen Feehan's Carpathian series, or I'll write it in English like this _**blah blah.**_ Otay and a quick thank you to all my readers, and those who have bothered to review; **shiorifoxiesmom**, **various crimes**, **dimonyo-anghel, MoonGCyn, The Light Shadow, Mae Rose**and **I-eat-midgets**.

**Chapter Seven**

_**-Hidden In Snow-**_

**~*~**

**Hiei POV**

**~*~**

_**Recap:**__"Hiei what's going on?" Kurama asked and Hiei grunted, "Hn, later," his garnet eyes narrowed in a reproachful glare and the man chuckled again before walking away calling, __**"Changing your name will change not your history little fire! Neco will have you again!"**_

After meeting the dark haired stranger, they decided it would be safer if they headed to Genkai's and after about half an hour there Hiei was ready to incinerate every last one of them, except his fox and sister. Who sat in silence watching the small thunder cloud that Hiei became, just waiting for the inevitable explosion.

They didn't have to wait long.

"Will you lot just shut up!" Hiei shouted over the top of them his voice filled with his derision at the situation and everyone froze Kuwabara with the petite child-demon locked in a headlock. Yusuke with his mouth hanging open, a position both Botan and Keiko mimicked.

"Now, if you will release me I _may_ just answer your inane questions," Hiei hissed and instant later he was set down by the gentle giant, patted on the head and those crowded around his small form stepped back. Crimson eyes meeting glittering green Kurama nodded and said, "Sit." His voice showing the confidence, the leadership and his expectance to be obeyed.

Moments later everyone had found a seat, Hiei curled in the bay window his eyes on the trees before he spoke his voice just as gruff as it always was, "Kurama, do you have any questions?"

"Yes my friend, who is Neco? And what kind of threat does he pose," the redhead fox asked and Hiei nodded slowly thinking of how to explain the man, the god he had served. "Neco is a god of sleep, and he is powerful enough to wipe out Japan and her outlying islands," Hiei said gruffly and Genkai sputtered, the water she had just poured into her mouth spraying the wooden floor before her.

"How did you cross a god?!" she asked and Hiei's face became haunted, "Hn, that is not a concern at this moment. Yukina?" he asked meeting her stunning crimson eyes and she asked, "How is it you know the old language? I thought only those who lived on the Koorime Island spoke it now."

"Hn, it was the first language I spoke,"

"Hiei, that language died well before _I_ was born!" Kurama said shocked and Hiei met those green eyes and sighed, "Hn, I'm much older than you fox. Kuwabara?" he asked wanting to get the stupid questions over with.

"Why are you so short? From what Jin told me, fire demons are a tall, imposing lot! Like me!" the mortal said and Hiei blinked at the intelligence behind the query before smirking, his words bitter as they left his mouth.

"As infants fire demon young need to feed upon their parents blood, not milk. As fire demons are a purely male race, much like how the Koorime are a purely female one, the 'mother' is incapable of producing milk, so instead fire demons feed upon the blood of the parent. This as well as their parents ki is what causes the higher development of the young and depending on how much they are feed and for how long can be seen in the child's physical development." Pausing for a moment to allow the others to let that sink in Hiei continued.

"Because I was not raised by either of my parents, nor any other fire demon and those who did raise me knew little of the needs of an infant let alone a flame-kit. I lacked what I needed and thus did not grow to my full hight and I never will, I will remain my normal height and appear to be a teen. A young teen till my death," Hiei explained looking up when he finished he noticed the pity in the tall teens gaze and glared. "Any other questions, baka?" he asked and the carrot haired boy shook his head murmuring something like, "That is the longest sentence I have ever heard him speak."

"Yusuke?"

"How old are you?"

"Too old."

"…can you give me a figure?"

"…do you know the time difference between this world and Makia, or even Makia and the Koorime Island?" Hiei asked and the boy shook his head and Hiei sighed, "Hn, okay for every twelve years in this plane, Ningenkai, it is one year over in Makia. Do you follow, fool?" Hiei asked and Yusuke scowled nodding and even Genkai blinked, she hadn't realised the gap was so large.

"So for every year here it is a month over in Makia. For every one hundred and twenty years in Makia it is one in the Koorime Island, do you follow?"

"Yeah, so for every year here it is a month over in Makia and for every ten years in Makia it is a month in the Koorime Island," Yusuke said and Hiei nodded.

"So by mortal standards I am one hundred and forty-four thousand," Hiei said quietly and gasps filled the room, "In Makia I twelve thousand years old."

"You're…Jesus! How have you?" Yusuke sputtered and Hiei looked at him and shrugged, "Survived? Barely."

"How many of those years have you been so…petite?" Kurama asked delicately, slightly hurt by the fact that Hiei hadn't truly shared much of _who_ he was and his life, though he was secertive about what he did let out and Hiei frowned, "Hn, too long." Looking back out the window Hiei leaned back and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to crawl over him, cutting off any more questions they could think to pester him with.

**~*~**

**Neco POV**

**~*~**

Interesting…the kid was still alive, "Does he look well?" I asked looking into Arik's blue fire eyes waiting for his reply and he nodded, ever so slightly, "He looks happy as well," the demi-god said softly and I frowned at this news.

The boy had never been happy, _everyone_ was meant to be happy in my presence…unless I was torturing him or her. "Do you know what has made him so ever happy?" I hissed and Arik flinched, his gaze dropping as he spoke, "He was with a group. He held the hand of a red headed possessed male child, no more than seventeen I would say. Odd though he was smaller, like he had been when you first acquired Hiei."

"…This does not…wait…his birthday is soon, he will… hmmm…Arik, I want constant surveillance on our little fire and no interference in his life…not until I say so."

--

**A/N: okay some of you may be wondering how Hiei can be so old when Yukina is younger than 100. All I did was X (as it is their 100****th**** Koorimian birthday in my series) 100 by the 120 Makic years, which got me 12000, then X that answer by the 12, which became 144000, which is OLD! But when you think in Koorime time line he and Yukina are little but baby's.**

**For you math nuts. **

**100 X 120 X 12 = 144000**

**100 X 120 = 12000**

**^_^**


	9. Chapter 8, Finding Darkness

_**In Innocence**_

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor am I affiliated with the makers of Yuu Yuu Hakusho. Also as I couldn't find Kurama, human Step-fathers name on any Yuu Yuu Hakusho sites I have borrowed **shiorifoxiesmom**'s one Kazuya. The language I'll be using as Ancient Makic is borrowed from Christeen Feehan's Carpathian series, or I'll write it in English like this _**blah blah.**_

**Chapter Eight**

_**-Finding Darkness -**_

**~*~**

Hiei POV

**~*~**

_**Recap:**__"How many of those years have you been so…petite?" Kurama asked delicately and Hiei frowned, "Hn, too long." Looking back out the window Hiei leaned back and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to crawl over him, cutting off any more questions they could think to pester him with._

"…_This does not…wait…his birthday is soon, he will… hmmm…Arik, I want constant surveillance on our little fire and no interference in his life…not until I say so."_

Three more days and I would be free of this…captivity, though I had to say the attention I was receiving from Kurama and Yusuke was not…unwelcome, I had never been pampered or cared for before. I had lived my early years with only enough food to keep me alive and nothing more, so the constant meals, three a day with snacks in between, and a warm safe place to hide away in when I was so weak was a treat.

It would end soon and I knew it. As soon as I was able to care for myself they would send me back into the cold, where I belonged. Pushing those depressive thoughts from my mind I snuggled deeper into the heat of the bed and the two warm bodies that lay on either side of me. Yusuke on my left and Kurama on my right, their legs tangled together with mine overlapping them, their arms enwrapping me, and each other in the warmth. Yusukes head was a nice weight on my shoulder, his heart beat, which was slower than a humans but faster than a demons.

Kuramas was the same though his face was buried in my hair, his breath ruffling the coarse strands. Yawning I let sleep slip back over me, feeling safer and more content then I ever had and didn't wake until Kurama moved slightly and that Ningen contraption, the phone sung out, waking us both.

"Go back to sleep Hiei," he whispered careful not to wake our sleeping companion and slipped away answering the annoyance with a cheerful, "Good morning Urameshi residence, Shuichi speaking, how can I help you?"

"_Shuichi! Oh, dear, you need to come home!" _it was his mother and slipping away from the boy in the bed I padded over to Kurama watching the sadness and longing on his beautiful face and placed a hand on his arm in a rare show of comfort.

"I'm sorry mother, I'm rather busy at the moment," he said sounding normal, his voice now controlled and careful, "I'll call you later." And with those last words he said before hanging the phone up. His lips pressed into a firm line and on impulse, wanting to comfort my friend I held up my arms, knowing that as a fox spirit he would prefer touch to words and I had never been good with those.

Lifting me up he buried his face in my neck while taking deep calming breaths, which tickled as I wrapped my legs around his waist and one arm around his neck, allowing my other hand to bury itself in his hair to gently stroke. And that was how Yusuke found us, Kurama trying to put aside his love for his mortal mother for me and me trying to comfort when I knew so little of it.

Wrapping us both in his arms Yusuke said, softly so not to wake his mother, who snored, dead to the world in the lounge on the futon that stayed their for her to crash on after another heavy night. "Come on, breakfast time!" he whispered and Kurama laughed partly in bitterness the other in amusement, "Is your empty stomach all you think about Yusuke?"

"No…I think of _a lot_ of things…" Yusuke murmured back suggestively, and both of us blinked before Kurama smirked and I stared at the pair. "Hmm, you'll have to…share your thoughts sometime," Kurama purred and suddenly I felt as if I were intruding and struggled to be put down.

Instead he carried me into the kitchen and with me still in his grasp, he pulled out milk and eggs, bacon and some of the fresh fruit he stored in the fridge. It was only after a few more moment of hugging me close did he put me down, the inter time Yusuke watching with a smirk on his face and a strange light in his brown eyes.

--

Waiting until the pair were distracted I slipped out into the midday light and darted to the park wanting a little time alone and with the world I was used to, a world I would have to return to. It wasn't until I realised I was being followed did I slow down, the feeling of unease spreading through me as I sat in the tree I had frozen in my eyes darting around, trying to find the source of my unease.

Finding nothing I stretched my mind, letting the Jagan out, feeling Yusuke and Kurama a few blocks over, searching the park they had found me in close to two weeks ago, so it couldn't be one of them. Searching fruitlessly I frowned and leapt down, frustrated and ever so slightly scared and called, "Hn, who ever you are, come out."

In the dense trees to my right the demon who had turned me into a pitiful child stepped out, one side of his face an ugly green of an old bruise, though I suspected it was fresh. "Little Hiei," he sneered, his eyes filled with an anticipatory gleam seconds before he moved and everything around me faded into black, my last thought as pitiful as I was.

"_Kurama, Yusuke!"_

**~*~**

Kurama POV

**~*~**

"Where could he have gone?" Yusuke shouted and I sighed closing my eyes "I don't know. Why did he leave though?" I asked before gasping and looking at him with frantic eyes. "You don't think he'd?" I asked unable to fully verbalise my query and he sighed, "Maybe, he really cares for you. He tried to comfort you this morning, giving you touch instead of words. Maybe he went to talk to her…though he's more likely to eliminate what is causing the problem them than try to resolve it with words."

"He wouldn't hurt her, would he?" I asked and the look on his face sent me running I had to make sure. I had to see. It didn't take long, the park was close to my mothers house, though not as close as the one Hiei and I used to frequent. Shoving the door open I called, "Mother?!" and instant relief flooded me when she called, "I'm in the lounge room dear!" and as I made my way to her Yusuke closed the door, both of us flaring our ki to search for our missing friend.

Not finding even a hint of him I gave my mother a once over, taking in the dark rings under her eyes, the sadness in her eyes and the thinness of her frame. She hadn't been eating right nor sleeping well it was obvious and within seconds of my entering the room she was in my arms, hugging me close.

"Don't you ever run away again!" she scolded and I pulled away, knowing my eyes were sad, cold, and I asked, "Have you seen Hiei? He's missing." Her pain was clear on her face as she gave an anguished cry before shouting, "Why do you care so much for that monster! I raised you! I gave you my love! Why do you hate me so?" Tears threatening to over come me I swallowed and whispered, "Mother, I could never hate you. I love you. But Hiei…he has had such a hard life. Mother I love him, I love him and I want him in my life. I'm sorry I've stayed away so long. But I refuse to stay in this house when I know that he is not welcome here."

Arms wrapped around my waist, giving me silent support and I leaned into Yusuke my pain obvious, my mother, a woman who had taught me the meaning of sharing, did not want to share me with Hiei. "Mrs Minamino, I'm Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama have been staying with me, please if you see or hear anything call us," Yusuke said in a rare moment of maturity.

"…I will, as long as Shuichi says home," she said stubbornly and I let out a chocking sob, "Mother, why are you acting like this?"

"Like what? Shuichi you are being unreasonable!" she snapped at me and that was the last straw it seemed, because Yusuke shouted as tears slid down my face, "No you stubborn wench! You are forcing your _sons_ hand, you are _forcing_ him to chose! You are the one being unreasonable! A small child! A five year old is missing and all you can think about is you and your feelings!"

Leaning on his for strength I led him out of the house, ignoring my mothers calls and the pad of her feet as she followed us and though my heart shattered at the next words she said I continued to walk. "If you leave now, don't ever come back!"

--

Hours passed and our search become more frantic as the sun began to set and finally Yusuke called Koenma asking if he could locate the little fire demon.

"Hiei's missing? Are you sure he just didn't want a little alone time?" the little lord asked around his pasifer and Yusuke shook his head, "No, he would have realised we were worried, Binky Breath and sent one of us as mental message or returned by now. Also, we could feel him for a while then suddenly he dropped off the radar."

Sudden pain lanced through me and I gasped the sudden phantom pain echoing in Yusuke as he too gasped and his face flinched, the pain flashing in his eyes. "What the?" he asked as we both doubled over and a voice filled my head, _"Ua Arrr, no little fire, __**Hiei**__, your are staying right here, with me"_

"Someone has him!" we both shouted our eyes locking.

**~*~**

Odd Man Out POV

**~*~**

Hiei huddled in the far corner of the small cage the demoness had stuffed him into, trying to stay clear of the strange device she had that sent bolts of electricity through him in painful, breath stealing waves. Crimson eyes were restless in their sockets, skittering around, trying to see in the darkness around him, the wards on his wrists burning into his skin and weakening him dramatically.

The end if the strange device touched his side and he cried out unable to hold in his pain, and when the pain was dull he heard her speak, "Why does he like you so much? He watches you still you know. Its so unfair! I'm his lover! He should be devoted to me!" she hissed and he looked up to see the beautiful, voluptuous blond before him.

Her blue eyes sparked with indignation as she took in his tiny huddled body and hissed at him, "Pitiful really. Here he has the goddess of Love and beauty and sexual rapture. _ME!_ Aphrodite! So why does he crave you? A worthless, pitiful, waste of skin. Forbidden and disgusting and still he desires you."

Since he often thought the same of himself, having been thrown away by so many until he got sick of it and fled to make a life for himself, her words had little affect, though her next words cut deep. "Even your _friends_ that hybrid Enma wanted dead, Koenma's little detective, that fox…hmm, now that is a _yummy_ piece of demon, think you're a disgusting waste of space. They don't even look for you, see?" she said holding out her hand.

A shimmering image appeared and Hiei had to look away, as the image showed what he had dreaded, they really didn't care. The pair where snuggled on the couch at Kurama's mothers, talking with her and the foxes family, their thighs pressed close and every few moments they shared either a kiss or a look or a touch.

"_They're not coming…I knew it, I'm fool to have hoped they would look for me,"_ Hiei thought feeling his very soul shatter, so much for the friend ship they preached about.


	10. Chapter 9 Dancing with Flames

_**In Innocence**_

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor am I affiliated with the makers of Yuu Yuu Hakusho. Also as I couldn't find Kurama, human Step-fathers name on any Yuu Yuu Hakusho sites I have borrowed **shiorifoxiesmom**'s one Kazuya. The language I'll be using as Ancient Makic is borrowed from Christeen Feehan's Carpathian series, or I'll write it in English like this _**blah blah.**_

SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!

**Chapter Nine**

_**-Dancing With Flames -**_

**~*~**

Unknown POV

**~*~**

_**Recap:**__ "Even your friends that hybrid Enma wanted dead, Koenma's little detective, that fox…hmm, now that is a yummy piece of demon, think you're a disgusting waste of space. They don't even look for you, see?" she said holding out her hand. _

_A shimmering image appeared and Hiei had to look away, as the image showed what he had dreaded, they really didn't care. The pair where snuggled on the couch at Kurama's mothers, talking with her and the foxes family, their thighs pressed close and every few moments they shared either a kiss or a look or a touch. _

"_**Their not coming…I knew it, I'm fool to have hoped they would look for me," **__Hiei thought feeling his very soul shatter, so much for the friend ship they preached about._

"What do you mean he's missing?" I hissed glaring venimously at the figure before me, the stupid wretch who had cased the wrong spell, who had failed to bring me my prey. Rage flooded my form and my hands back small fists in my lap as I glared down at the man. "I-I'm most sorry my lady!" he said stuttering the strench of fear hitting me in a delightful wave, "I had him. I did, but after I came back to our world he was no longer in my grasps. I dare say that someone or something snatched the fire forbidden as I moved through the rift between here and the mortal world!"

_Excuses, excuses, that's all I get these day_ I thought bitterly and leaned back in my throne allowing my head to rest upon the palm of my hand, "Go, find him. But be warned this you fool, is your last chance to please me before I remove your head from your neck and shove a pike so far up your arse the gods will be seeing the tip of Mount Olympus!"

**~*~**

Odd Man Out POV

**~*~**

Yukina curled further in on herself as pain shredded through her, tears rolling down her pale skin to form perfect _hiruiseki_ knowing her brother, her beloved, faceless brother was feeling ten times worse the agony that she did. It had started days ago, at first with an ever-present ache beneath her breast into full body spasms of bone shattering pain and it went on and no one could help her.

Genkia had said it was phantom pains, mostly due to her closeness of heart with her twin, and that it should go away when either her brother was freed of his torment or killed; Yukina was unsure of which she wanted more at that moment. Her brothers life had always been so unfair and now this!

Unknown to the ice maiden two other felt similar pains though it did not effect them as greatly, both used to the painful abuse to their bodies. They searched high and low, in both ningenkai and Makai for the small demon as two days and nights passed and the day of their friends birth arrived before they knew it and the pain that riddled them became worse. It seared their bones, and cramped their muscles to the point that walking or lifting but a finger hurt to the point of tears.

"We have to find him!" Yusuke shouted over the throbbing sound in his ears as Kurama let out a very animalistic whimper, curling in on himself on the bed he and Hiei had shared with Yusuke the last few weeks. "I know, I just…when the pain stops we…and we can move," he whispered tears forming at the pain and he briefly wondered if it was worse for the little Forbidden. Deciding it probably was he rolled over an allowed himself to hit the floor before forcing himself into an up right position.

Just as Yusuke followed his lead Kuwabara barged into the room, Botan floating behind him a frantic light in her eyes "We've found him!"

--

Hiei curled up in the cold corner of the cave he had been dumped in several hours before this torment had begun, his body growing, stretching, his every muscle aching with the strain. His bones burned as they grew, too fast for his body to fight the pain and he let out a pitiful shriek of agony as his limbs lengthened several inches his torso burning with pain as it two elongated.

Sobbing as tears streaked down his checks and _hiruiseki_ hit the stone floor beneath him the small demon failed to notice the four that entered the cave, two of which were hugging themselves as tears slid down pail faces already etched with agony. He was starved and his ki levels drastically low as he curled as far into himself as he could, hoping make himself the smallest target he could should someone find him.

Mayhap they thought I would die…he thought bitting back a sob as his body throbbed with pain, unable to hear the rushed foot steps over the rush of blood, the thud of his pulse in his head. Not noticing the group that found their way deep into the cave, and upon him until one of them reached out and touched him. Shrieking he jerked away his large eyes taking up most of his elvish face, dilated pupils franticly trying to see those touching him, "_Hiei_, Hiei its me, its us! Kurama!" a distant voice called desperately and instinctively recognising the safety the other presented he leaned over sniffing the red head that knelt beside him.

_Safe._

_Home._

Darkness over took him, and he allowed it to take away all his pain as he was scooped up into the others arms, another set, just as hauntingly familiar wrapping around them, cradling him between to strong chests. "_Thank you…"_

**SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THA WAIT AND THE SHORTNESS!**


	11. Chapter 10, Burning Sun

_**In Innocence**_

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor am I affiliated with the makers of Yuu Yuu Hakusho. Also as I couldn't find Kurama, human Step-fathers name on any Yuu Yuu Hakusho sites I have borrowed **shiorifoxiesmom**'s one Kazuya. The language I'll be using as Ancient Makic is borrowed from Christeen Feehan's Carpathian series, or I'll write it in English like this _**blah blah.**_

SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!

**Chapter Ten**

_**-Burning Sun-**_

**~*~**

Odd Man Out POV

**~*~**

_**Recap:**__ Not noticing the group that found their way deep into the cave, and upon him until one of them reached out and touched him. Shrieking he jerked away his large eyes taking up most of his elvish face, dilated pupils franticly trying to see those touching him, "Hiei, Hiei its me, its us! Kurama!" a distant voice called desperately and instinctively recognising the safety the other presented he leaned over sniffing the red head that knelt beside him._

_Safe._

_Home._

_Darkness over took him, and he allowed it to take away all his pain as he was scooped up into the others arms, another set, just as hauntingly familiar wrapping around them, cradling him between to strong chests. __**"Thank you…"**_

Scents floated around him in the warm darkness that hugged him in a sense of safety and _home_, the thick, almost muggy scent of forest and fox, of roses and furr and the scent of vanilla and something almost like lightning, the smell of an on coming storm. Allowing himself to float in the black he wondered why he felt so safe, so comfortable, at peace, even as something brushed against his skin, the futon he was laying of dipping slightly, as another body lay down upon it.

Turning into the heat of this other person, feeling the flutter of fingers against his cheek, all so gentle caused him to bask in this episode of painlessness that he knew wouldn't last. Pain always waited around the corner. Agony called out to him, just waiting for his fall. Pressing into the soft touch he listened as a voice rumbled out of the chest he lay against, "Hiei, little one, wake up," a voice he knew whispered to him even as another voice, brash and rough, asked, "Why is it taking him so long Kurama? Its been days!"

"…I don't know Yusuke, maybe he's just worn out, he looks like he hasn't eaten in a month, though that can't be because he was only missing three, four days," the rumble of his pillow came and he gave a groggy mumble, close to "Wasn't on this plane," but more of a series of muffled sounds that didn't truly resemble words.

"Hiei? Hiei love, wake up," his pillow called and green eyes watched with anticipation and amusement as the impish face of the fire koorime turned to a sleepy pout. Slowly eyelids fluttered open revealing almond crimson eyes, "…Hn, what?" Hiei grumbled choosing to ignore the smirk uptilting the mortal foxes plump lips and the snicker of good willed amusement that fell from the detective half-breed.

"Afternoon love," Kurama murmured and Hiei's heart gave a disjointed stutter at the endearment, "What do you remember? Are you hungry?" he asked and Hiei thought slowly for a moment, his mind slow, feeling like it was wrapped in fairy floss or those weird cotton wads that Kurama used to attack the 'pimples' Yusuke and Kuwabara always seemed to have. "Hungry," he nodded, knowing the hollow feeling in his stomach was bad to continue having. He was also parched, his throat feeling dry, his tongue swollen, "Yusuke, bring some of last nights soup, warm….and a class of water," Kurama ordered.

Hiei knew when the teen left, felt it, as the fox brushed his already out of the way hair back, running long fingers through the thick locks, soothing him. Moaning softly Hiei tilted his head back, into the gentle petting, unable to stop himself; it felt too good to stop either those wicked fingers or the vocalisation of his pleasure. "I'm so glade you're back my friend. It didn't feel right without you," Kurama whispered pulling the petite demon closer, both glade and slightly upset that he was back to his 'normal' height, but also happy that the man wasn't protesting, in fact he was enjoying, participating in his more physical affections. "Kurama…fox…I…" Hiei tried then sighed and curled into his friend, allowing himself the indulgence of the others pampering.

When Yusuke returned, a steaming bowl in one hand and a chilled glass in the other, Hiei tried to sit up, tried to hold himself upright but felt both top heavy and too shaky, his limbs trembling at the sudden exhaustion and he fell back, unable to hold himself up. Eye downcast he allowed Kurama to prop him up against the others chest, allowed the other to take the sloshing bowl from his quacking hands, feeling more pathetic, more useless and burdensome then he had in his smaller, childs form, even with his childs instincts.

As if feeling it, the sudden plummet in his emotions, Kurama murmured, "Let us take care of you, my friend, its alright to rely on those who love you," and even as his heart raced at the prospect. The very idea of being loved, though he was weak, a liability, in spite of the fact that he was forbidden, he opened his mouth, fang like canines flashing ominously, he allowed the other to feed him some of the simmering broth.

Nuzzling the side of Hiei's head as he feed the man, he met Yusuke's brown gaze, and smiled, both knew it wasn't the end of their troubles. Bother knew that those after their precious fire-baby would return. But right then, as the burning sun set, casting a bloodied shadow over the city, and he felt the heat, the presence and the comforting drum of Hiei's heart, beating a rhythm faster than his own. As he feed the man in his arms and stared into the soft brown eyes of the mortal turned half-breed detective who was curled at the other end of the futon the three of them shared. At that moment life was good and they were safe and together and that to Kurama, was all that mattered.

END

Sorry its short. Lacking time at the moment due to SACs and on coming end of year exams. Will be free to write at will, for the most part, at the end of November. Check out the squeal, _**Following Guilt!**_


End file.
